


中元劫

by orphan_account



Category: SECHSKIES( BAND)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 【源德】【私设ooc】





	中元劫

——

左拐右拐殷志源又站在了老药铺的门前。

老药铺大门紧闭，年限久远的木门破旧得很，殷志源拊掌摩挲木门的纹路竟有些熟悉，甚至恍惚间脑海中闪过急切推门而入的画面，下意识的伸直手臂，吱呀的开门声在寂静的深巷格外明显。

恐上次的奇怪事情再度发生，殷志源小心翼翼地走进院中环视，但好在头痛并未袭来，便从怀中掏出火折子拔掉盖子猛吹一口，火折子的光不大，却也够他举着看清眼前的一小片地，房间里很是杂乱，木制的物件已呈黑色碳状，大火焚烧的痕迹明显，巡视一遍下来也只是找到了些无关紧要的线索，这根本对他掌握金在德的身份没有任何的帮助。

殷志源站在最后一间似乎是搁置药材的房间，略带沮丧的将手上的火折子晃来晃去。想必这次也要再循环，他有些怀疑他的推测是错误的，若是错的，为何他会在这个地方有那样深刻的感情波动，和近乎是刻在脑子里的回忆画面，还有那个叫金在德的男人为什么能看见他，认不认识生前的他，如果认识和他是什么关系，那个被白光隐去容貌的男子又是谁，他被困在这一天和这些人有没有关系……这些问题在殷志源的脑中乱作一团，但他毫无思绪不知如何下手从哪里解决。

无意中的一个反光吸引到殷志源，他举着火折子寻着光亮找过去，那是一个金属盒子，大半个主体嵌进墙中，只露着个尖反着微弱的光，殷志源轻易地剥开脱落的墙面拿出整个盒子，略带嫌弃的吹了吹上面的灰。

盒子上了锁，但殷志源已是鬼可以轻而易举的穿过金属壳探到盒中有甚物件。不大的盒子放了薄薄的几张纸，还有一个不知道装什么的球形器皿。

殷志源凑近了火焰去看纸上的字，逐字逐句看的认真，不过几页纸看下来，都只是些被记录下来的特殊药方，没什么直截了当的线索。倒是殷志源一触碰到球形器皿就感受到了一阵短促的刺痛，然后疼痛在指尖无限放大最终传递到大脑，他捂着脑袋，感觉的到这个东西中惨留着金在德的一丝灵气，也有一部分属于自己的真气，这个东西既然在这里被发现，那应该就是属于药铺主人金在德所有，但为何还与他自己有关?这让殷志源有些费解。

"喂，你在那吧。"殷志源回到院中，朝黑夜中喊话。

“你是在找我吗。”闻言金在德收了折扇跃下围墙，轻声落在殷志源面前。

“故意让我看到这些，有什么目的?”殷志源朝人示意自己手中的盒子，踱步逼近眼前挂着薄笑的人，直至两人间距离不足一拳，他略微俯身将手举到与金在德耳朵平齐的地方，利落的打了个响指。

“还有这地方，是个残象吧。”

原本火烧后的呈废墟模样的老药铺，随着这声响，像是风吹沙散一般，在这个空间内围绕着两人慢慢消褪，显露出原本灯火通明宽阔敞亮的院子，也是金在德带殷志源回过的家。

被识破的金在德一点儿也不气恼，对着殷志源扬了个有些满意的笑容，转身去屋内沏了一壶茶。

“坐吧。”金在德给殷志源斟了一杯茶，端起自己面前那杯细品，慢了开口。

“你比我想象中破解这些用的时间慢了许多，但好在多次循环对你的记忆也有些作用。”

殷志源不置可否，“这样看来，迄今为止我遇到的事情都是你在背后操控。但是我并不知道把我困在这几个时辰里重复，对你有什么好处。”

“不，我只是用了点儿小动作，让你在这段时间内遇见我，还有，做了那个老药铺的残象出来。至于你被困在这一段时间里，并不是我做的。”

“可你只是个凡人吧，”殷志源打量个来回，想起来上次穿墙而入老药铺，当然如果那只是个残象，身为施术者的金在德穿墙而入并不算什么，重要的是，金在德是怎么能看到身为鬼的他，并且对他做这些事情。

“准确来说，我是个半灵体，介于凡人和鬼魂之间的一种形体。而我会做这些的原因，是为了让你恢复记忆，从这个循环出去。”金在德说的很认真，即便他知道对于现在的殷志源来说这些话都有些难理解。

“恢复记忆?我是喝过孟婆汤的人，如何能够回忆起生前的事情来，你莫要开玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑，”金在德给殷志源空掉的茶杯再度斟满，然后端起来放到殷志源的手中，“偷梁换柱，瞒天过海，又有谁知道，你喝的是正宗的，还是，只是同样效果的，一碗药而已?”

殷志源同金在德对视几秒，用茶杯压着唇角的笑，仰头将茶水饮尽。

“妙。那这位聪明又美丽的军师大人，可有什么好办法让我能够快点儿从这里出去呢?”殷志源朝屋外看去，“看这个时辰，我快要再度进入循环了。”

也不知是否是因了殷志源略带调笑的夸赞，金在德微红着半张脸蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“倒是有个暂时的法子，不过据说也只是能拖延几个时辰，如果不能彻底解决你的问题，过了时辰，你还是会进入循环。”

“那也够了，说来听听。”

“你我行夫妻房事。”

这次换殷志源闹了个红脸，摩挲着下巴惊讶的看着金在德。见此反应，金在德轻笑，

“我在你的茶水里加了解药，别装了，殷阁下。”

——

金在德自己褪了束脚水裤和长衫，单着了袭衣抱住殷志源，看着殷志源还衣衫齐整咬了咬嘴唇去吻他唇角。

殷志源搂了人腰身坐在榻上，金在德光洁细腿从袭衣下摆支棱出来岔开了坐在他腿上，凑近了瞧金在德密翘睫毛颤抖的模样勾的直心痒，含着软唇轻咬拉扯，指尖从金在德小腿划上，蜻蜓点水般的触碰，又将整个手掌握在大腿根，那点嫩肉磨蹭热了才顺着下摆撩进袭衣。

“这感觉，许久未有了。”

金在德的身体往殷志源怀里略靠几分，挺着腰身由着他在里边胡作非为，下半身磨蹭着袭衣，真丝布料刺激着神经，低头蹭着殷志源的颈窝在人耳边呼气。

“那就别端着。”

被怀里人如此撩拨，殷志源也来了感觉，裤裆鼓起一块隔着衣物磨的心急，金在德烧的泛红的耳垂就递在他的唇边，稍微用了点力，痕迹便从耳根印到侧颈，然后咬开了袭衣的扣子，露出那片锁骨，紧接着落了吻上去。手掌也从腿根摸上臀瓣揉捏，软肉从指缝露出了些，抬手再落下，狠的不留情意，不看也知臀尖已经泛红肿起，可他又不忍怀里的人疼着，在落了狠掌的地方安抚轻蹭。

“这一掌，罚你设计这些兜圈子转我。”

金在德咬着嘴唇忍着一时不退的疼盯着殷志源看，手上不停解他腰带，指尖隔着布料碰到那物件也觉着热络的不行，金在德忍不住垂眸扫了一眼忙把目光挪开，腰上用力岔跪在殷志源面前低头吻上他，舌尖探入寻着殷志源口中配合，末了舔着嘴唇看他。

“那接下来这些，算是奖赏吗。”

几番纠缠金在德没能解开他腰带的样子，逗乐了殷志源，且想金在德与自己那物照面了不少次数却还是会羞的躲开视线，便握着他的手引他去解开自己的腰带。交换接吻分开时唾液黏连成丝，落在唇角有些凉意。

屋内只有木桌上开了一盏小灯，鹅黄暖光隐隐的照着，映衬金在德眉眼含情唇角带笑的样子，喜人的紧。还没看清，粉嫩舌尖已经缠了唇角的液体勾进嘴里，半张脸红的滴血，熟了的樱桃一般想让人亲吻。殷志源翻身把金在德罩在身下去亲他憋的泛红的眼角，让人四指圈环套住自己涨硬的性器，捞着右腿卡在臂弯，从床头摸了盒子抠了小半盒半凝胶固体，并了两只一点一点送进肉穴。

“别急，等会儿再伤了你。”

殷志源的手指带着冰凉软膏送到体内，激的金在德整个人一缩，被罩在身下的压迫感无比清晰，金在德勾着他脖颈将两人贴近，双腿张开收不回去，下身倒是被殷志源用眼睛也嫖了个干净，皱着眉头缓解开拓的不适，他用手掌拢住殷志源那物件，薄茧来回剐蹭上边的凸起，快感刺激着，引得殷志源探进人体内的二指也顿了一顿，金在德眯起双眼看着殷志源眉头轻蹙半阖着眸子接受这点排解，昏暗灯光衬的氛围尤其暧昧不清，只剩下情欲夹在彼此中间。

金在德热燥的体温含化了膏体，裹着肠道湿湿淋淋，软壁吸附着殷志源手指百般勾引进深处去，便二指开合扩开了按压内壁，刺激敏感凸起，勾的金在德颤抖着身体，紧攥着被单胡乱拉扯，殷志源抓着他的手十指紧扣压在一旁，低头吻上锁骨，咬嗜凸起的骨头上那点皮肤，泛了血丝舔去血腥一路向下含着胸前挺起的红粒，粗糙的舌尖绕圈打转遂又扯起。

金在德只觉得身上情欲无处宣泄，一口口倒抽着气，后穴湿软到了头，泥泞不堪，好像有液体顺着穴口往下流出，粗糙二指探在穴中反复磨蹭着敏感之处让身体仿佛不受他自己调控，略略抖着搭在殷志源臂弯的右腿，口中已经尽是些零碎，整句已是说不出了。

“够…够了。你再墨迹，一会儿就循环了。”

被殷志源啮咬亲吻锁骨有些温热连带着痒，金在德侧过头由着殷志源在他皮肤上来回作弄。殷志源抵上泥泞的穴，一个挺身那根如愿被包裹进湿热的内里。瞧着金在德细腰小幅度扭动便晓得适应了不少，他捞着人双腿架在肩上揉捏起臀瓣一点一点的完全送入进去。眼下人皱眉轻声呻吟，抬手用指腹抹去金在德眼角滑落的泪滴，情欲氤氲着帐内，小幅度的抽送胯部，磨蹭着深处的肠肉，慢慢律动。

金在德虚高的呻吟，却是蹙眉半掀了眼皮委屈可怜的瞪殷志源，吸着殷志源那根的肠壁缩紧暗示催促着急，快感在接连的位置堆叠，顺着神经涌上大脑，青筋凸起。殷志源抿唇喘了粗气大开大合的操干起，顶着穴肉肆意戳弄，又只绕着金在德敏感点狠狠地顶弄，耳边是人陡然拔高又无声的呻吟，兴奋涨紫的性器打在他小腹上颤抖着吐露液体，于是圈着金在德兴奋的那根套弄起，连着囊袋一同照顾，汗水在下巴聚集又随着动作甩离打在床单上，和各样的体液混合在一起。

“叫我，名字。”

“你…混蛋…慢，慢点儿”

金在德嘶哑了的软猫嗓音自耳蜗传进，咬断了吊着殷志源理智的最后一根绳线，肩膀上刺痛被湿滑软舌舔舐的抚痒代替。汗水浸湿了金在德的发尾湿哒哒的贴在额前，殷志源遂抬手撩了去，叫金在德蹙眉闭眼喘息承欢的样子无半点遮掩呈在眼前，凑过去亲吻金在德蹙起的眉梢，落手放了人双腿环在他腰上，搂着金在德的腰用力抱起跨坐在他身上，更为缩进二人之间的距离。

接连地方交合声音缠绕床前，殷志源用掌心包着臀瓣毫不手软的揉捏着向两侧放松，挺着他自己那根朝更深更热更紧的地方侵进。金在德仰头露出的勃颈弧线美的刚好，喉结随着他呻吟吞咽上下滑动，殷志源爱他染着情欲一遍又一遍的叫自己的沙哑嗓音，爱在床上欺负得很，欺负的金在德泪水坠了串从眼角滑落顺着侧颈流到锁骨卷进口中去，爱他的一颦一笑，更爱金在德梨花带雨。殷志源粗重喘息着，潮热裹紧欲望，嗓音暗哑唤金在德的名字，让金在德含着他的内壁绞缩厉害，腰也软趴趴没了力气，殷志源便朝着金在德的敏感点猛冲，

全身的敏感带被掌控，金在德摇坠在欲望沦落的大海上，只能紧抱着眼前将他推入深海，也是唯一能够解救他的男人，直到他失神高潮，泄在人小腹，随即紧缴的内壁也感受到一阵温流射进深处。

殷志源抱紧了去亲吻金在德的眼睛，睫毛压弯了触在唇瓣微痒。

“我好像想起来不少事。”方才的情事，让殷志源也隐约记起了不少他俩曾经共同沉溺情欲当中的画面，也想起来很多生活的片段。

“别想那些有的没的。”金在德听他的语气也知道他在调笑，“药效虽然能够让你想起一些，但降于你的罪责，我没有办法完全知晓。我们还需要一些什么。”

“我现在知道你需要些什么。”殷志源搂着金在德躺回到床上。

金在德不解的看向殷志源。

“你需要睡觉。”

“去，我提前备好了洗澡水，先清洗再睡。”

——

“你，可知罪”

“殷志源不知犯了何罪。”

“好，好你个殷志源，死不悔改，无药可救！罚你，罚你……”

——

“殷志源，志源，你醒醒。”

金在德摇晃着殷志源的肩膀，再看殷志源满头的冷汗，也不知是做了什么噩梦。


End file.
